


A Beautiful Sunrise

by grxmoire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dawn - Freeform, Gen, Immortal, Older Noctis Week, this is very short i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxmoire/pseuds/grxmoire
Summary: My entry for Older Noctis Week Day 1: dawn/immortal





	A Beautiful Sunrise

The sun felt warm on Noct's face, though he didn't think it should have. Really, he shouldn't be feeling anything. 

He was dead after all, if the light passing through his hands was anything to go by. 

But he _did_ still feel, still felt the pain in his chest, still felt the bruises littered across his body, still felt his friends tears drenched into his clothes. 

And, most importantly, he _could_ feel the sun on his cheeks. 

Ignis, Gladio and Prompto stood beside him in the dawn, each shaken with pain and loss but beaming with something Noctis could only call pride. They were _proud_ of him. 

They would take good care of all he left behind, they would take good care of each other. Something peaceful settled in him at the thought and the sunlight grew warmer, brighter, passed through him with more ease. 

He was fading away, but he wasn't going to be gone, not really. The bond between the four of them was too strong, a part of him was still alive with them. It always would be, as a part of them would always be with him. 

Their bond would outlive all of them, he doubted it would fade after a hundred years, a thousand, even. It may have just been wishful thinking but he swore he could feel that too and it thrummed hard in his chest, though it wasn't there anymore.

Crystal tears poured down his cheeks and he smiled as the sunlight tore apart his afterimage, the dawn cascading down across Insomnia promising hope, and love, and strength across all it touched. 

This wasn't the end, this was a beautiful beginning, a beautiful sunrise.


End file.
